


Claiming Tony

by TwistedChik



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alpha Jethro Gibbs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Claiming, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, breeding talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedChik/pseuds/TwistedChik
Summary: Gibbs gets sick of Tony flirting with anything that moves and finally sets about claiming his omega for everyone to see.





	Claiming Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time, please be gentle. 
> 
> I tagged for non-con because it's highly dubious consent at best. I've specifically left the exacts of anatomy vague so you can imagine things to fit your own kinks. Not proofread, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I don't own the characters or you can bet the show would be very different.

Working out in the boonies was always a pain, staying in a cheap hotel and working out of the local sheriff's station. Watching DiNozzo flirt with every female in the station was always annoying, but this? This was too much.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs growled at the omega leaning over a desk to use a station computer while the sheriff checked out his arse.

“DiNozzo, with me,” Gibbs growled, already storming towards the conference room.

Tony’s head shot up and he followed obediently, closing the door behind him.

He was immediately pressed against it, trapped by Gibbs’ growling body, “Gibbs?” he asked hesitantly.

The older man’s hands rested either side of his head, caging him in.

“It was one thing when you were waving this useless little bitch clit at anything else with tits,” Gibbs growled, lowering one hand to squeeze DiNozzo’s groin. 

“But your arse,” his hand slid around to squeeze his backside roughly, “Your arse is mine DiNozzo, always has been.”

His senior field agent whimpered, “Boss I-”

Gibbs pulled the younger man’s groin to press against his rapidly hardening cock, “You have two choices DiNozzo, here against the wall or over on the table.”

Tony looked around, biting his lip at the feeling of all that hot flesh pressed against him. Here against the door, it would be uncomfortable but no one would see, on the table would be more comfortable but… anyone in the station would be able to see through the horizontal blinds. He had a feeling Gibbs would NOT be stopping to close the blinds, the very thought sent a shudder through his body.

Gibbs’ expression turned predatory, “I think the table, so everyone can see you getting your hungry little omega pussy stuffed and know exactly who you belong to.”

DiNozzo’s breath shuddered, he could feel himself filling with slick, the muscles not yet relaxed enough for it to escape, but he knew the moment it did Gibbs would smell it.

The older man twisted the lock on the door and leaned in to run his nose up Tony’s throat, inhaling deeply, “Get on the table.”

His legs shook as he walked as casually as he could to the table, sitting on the edge.

“If you’re not naked by the time I reach the table, I’m tearing off anything left,” Gibbs growled, pulling his own jacket off to place on a table near the door.

Tony frantically loosened his tie, undoing his shirt buttons so he could strip off his shirt, jacket and tie altogether, he kicked his ridiculously expensive shoes and socks off, fumbling his belt and fly open.

Gibbs reached him before he could pull the pants down, his boss yanked them down, smirking at the boxers DiNozzo wore, surprised to see any underwear at all. 

He pulled out his knife and sliced up the seams, tearing the underwear away to a whine from the younger man, “Boss, they were expensive.”

The silver haired man growled, wrapping his hand firmly around Tony’s length, “From now on DiNozzo, I don’t want to see any of them, expensive or not.”

“But Boss-”

“I don’t care DiNozzo, I don’t want more than one layer covering this slutty little hole,” with his other hand he massaged a finger around the younger man’s entrance, forcing the muscle to relax and clear liquid to escape.

Gibbs let out a feral sounding growl and grabbed Tony’s hips, pulling them to the edge of the table and forcing Tony to lay back so he could get his mouth on the omega’s hole, lapping at the slick and pressing his tongue into the younger man’s arse for more of the musky sweet taste.

Tony whimpered, fingers scrabbling at the table top, trying and failing to get purchase on anything, “Gibbs!”

“So fucking wet for me Tony, so fucking wet, that why you showed off for that sheriff? Wanted me to finally claim this arse? Or were you just so hungry for someone to fill your greedy cunt? Just wanted any old alpha to fill you up and knot this pretty little hole? Or did you just get tired of waving this little clit around, trying to be an alpha?” Gibbs squeezed at his cock with one hand even as he massaged DiNozzo’s entrance into relaxation, watching it open for him as the slick trailed down his crease, “Finally realised you need to be bred like a proper bitch.”

DiNozzo whined, his hole fluttering in excitement at the other man’s words, “Please Gibbs, need you, need your knot, need to be bred so badly.”

“You need me? Or will any old cock do slut? Want me to call the sheriff and his boys in here? Let them take turns filling you up? See which one can breed you right?” Gibbs growled, scraping his teeth over the tender skin of Tony’s inner thigh.

The younger man keened, his whole body thrashing until Gibbs managed to grab his hips, anchoring them in place, “Well slut? Answer me!”

“No! Please Boss, want you, only you. Please knot my slutty hole, breed me up and make me yours. Just want you Gibbs,” Tony whined, his expression frantic as he tried to sit up so he could see the silver haired man, only to be forced back down with a hand on his chest.

Gibbs stood, wrapping Tony’s legs around his waist and trailing his bare (when did that happen?) cock along his crease, gathering slick all over his head before he pressed it into DiNozzo’s entrance, feeling the muscle tighten reflexively around him.

“Relax DiNozzo, you got a lot more to fit in yet,” Gibbs smirked down at his naked senior field agent.

Tony took a couple of deep breaths, trying to make himself relax, for some reason seeing Gibbs fully dressed, nothing uncovered but his cock, made him even hotter. He made the mistake of turning his head to the side, his whole body tensing when he noticed for the first time the station full of officers, cocks out as they watched hungrily. Even McGee was stroking himself as he watched, Ellie was on her knees for one of the other alphas, and she wasn’t the only one.

Gibbs sighed, “Hard way it is then,” he entered DiNozzo the rest of the way with one sharp thrust, making the younger man cry out.

He was given barely a moment to adjust before the alpha’s hips began moving, pulling out to thrust in deeply once again, spreading slick everywhere with a wet smack, uncaring of how it steadily coated the front of his trousers.

Tony whined and whimpered, seeming unable to form any more words as his boss fucked into him with firm thrusts.

“Fuck you’re wet Tony, gonna make it so easy to knot you, your slutty little hole is just begging for it. Can you feel it? Getting bigger every second? How long do you think until you won’t let me go? How loose will your greedy cunt get? Maybe it won’t even let me knot you, maybe this pretty pussy will take my knot and still let me out, what do you think? My knot thrusting in and out of your loose, slutty cunt. Never be able to breed you right then,” Gibbs growled, his hips grinding against Tony with every thrust in.

His knot was still moving in and out with ease but it was steadily growing and starting to catch on his rim on the way out.

“No Boss please, I’ll hold you in I promise,” Tony managed to pant, “Please, want you to knot me, please.”

“Well boy, since you asked so nicely,” Gibbs smirked, grinding his knot in again and watching it pull at the rim on the way out.

A few more thrusts and he’d be stuck, better make them count. His outward movements were slow, his thrusts in brutal as he tried to get his knot in in one movements, until he could no longer pull out.

“Good boy, holding me in so nicely, gonna breed you for sure,” Gibbs leaned down over his senior field agent running his hands up his bare sides while his hips circled and moved as best he could to bring himself pleasure.

He scraped his teeth over the slightly overdeveloped pectorals common to male omegas, before catching a nipple between his lips, tugging at it.

“Gonna breed you up until you’re leaking for me,” Gibbs growled against his chest, surprised when he felt the rippling of Tony’s muscles around him as the younger man came, cock untouched between them.

Gibbs grabbed his hips tightly again, grinding against Tony as his own orgasm overtook him, spilling deeply within the younger man as his inner muscles rippled and clenched, milking wave after wave of cum from his Boss, knot firmly locked inside him.

“Fuck Tony,” Gibbs’ body trembled and he rested his forehead on DiNozzo’s chest, trying to figure out how the hell he was supposed to find a comfortable position for the next half hour.

His shaky legs told him standing was definitely out of the question.

Gibbs managed to reach one of the chairs and pulled it behind him, lifting Tony’s dead weight so he could sit, the younger man straddling his lap, head lolling on his shoulder.

“DiNozzo, you with me? Tony!” the gentle hand that stroked down his back was at odds with the firmness of his voice.

“Mmyeah Boss, can still feel you coming, don’t want it to stop,” Tony replied drowzily, burying his face against Gibbs’ throat.

“Oh it won’t for a while yet,” the older man assured him with a shudder of pleasure, “We gonna talk about this DiNozzo?”

The younger man whined, “Do we have to? Always been your boy Boss, now everyone will know.”

Gibbs let out a sigh, one hand stroking through brown hair, “Yeah, they will Tony.”


End file.
